Bad Present
by GwenaWeird
Summary: The Holiday is coming close and Roxas get's a peculiar pet as a gift from his friend Demyx, said pet leaves leaves a small gift for his cute blonde owner, oh tis the season. Akuroku, hints of Zemyx. A drabble I made for the prompt I was given "Bad Present" also a small crossover of Pet shop of Horror. Rated T for safety reasons but nothing crazy folks.


**Disclaimer: I do not own the amazingly cute Roxas or Demyx, or the incredibly awesome Axel nor the beautiful Marluxia, they are all owned by Square Enix.**

 **I also don't own the beautiful Count D and the theme set, the concept is derived from the Manga series: Pet shop of Horrors by Matsuri Akino.**

 **All I can claim is just the making of this and plot of bringing this crossover together for said fanfiction.**

Bad Present

❆❆?￢ﾝﾆ❆

Roxas was a twenty-one year old male, whose hair was a dirty blonde, styled in spikes and round cobalt eyes, currently living in the city called Hollow Bastion near his ideal college and work. Even though he moved from his home town to the big city, most would feel homesick but he felt the change was refreshing and enjoyed the unique people that roamed the city, both day and night.

It also helped that he was able to get away from parents who criticized his life choices plus he felt like he was living in false happiness,and Roxas knew this when he came out to his parents as pansexual, sadly the young male didn't have those kind of parents that were supportive.

Nope, they just made his last two years while in high school all the more miserable, forcing ideas of who Roxas should date. But now he lived in a city where seeing a man painted silver or a girl dressed in frilly, doll like dresses was a normal site. Speaking of unique oddities, there was a new store that opened in the downtown area, in the Oriental District, said area had strings of shops that held authentic theaters, restaurants, clothing stores, etc., all from any Asian culture and it was always crowded and never a dull place.

The store Roxas was thinking over was Count D's Pet shop, the air around that shop felt strange but the blonde couldn't help but be allured by it, hell, he even got to meet the Count himself. Black silky hair cut into a bob, dressed in beautiful Chinese robes that always held intricate patterns and colors. His overall looks was very androgynous, in a way Roxas thought he looked beautiful.

But besides that, the count once engaged in a conversation with him. See, Roxas worked at The Rose, a bakery store that sold very well made goods that had a unique flare to it and Count D adored sweets so he was a regular in most bakeries. The count was a calm and endearing man but was a rather whimsical kind of person, those were the main traits Roxas picked up on the guy when they talked a before.

Demyx, his fellow coworker and friend, offered Roxas the idea of going to the pet shop and look for a companion for the short blonde since Roxas himself once or twice complained how quiet it was at his apartment, and even though he moved two months ago in the bustling city, it still felt lonely and kind of gloomy.

So after his shift from The Rose, Marluxia, his boss and owner of the shop closed for the day at around six in the evening, today was busy since every end of Thanksgiving to the start of December, shoppers went crazy.

Roxas rubbed at his own stiff shoulders when all of a sudden an arm slung over his shoulders, cobalt blue met cyan eyes, which twinkled with cheerfulness, his kind friend for some reason always styled their dirty blonde hair into a mullet-Mohawk thing.

"Roxas, I have a special prize for you" his said in a sing song tune, he rolled his eyes but smiled at his silly friend, "what is it? And isn't it a little too soon to be giving gifts yet?" Demyx ruffled his hair "of course not! well, at least I don't think so, come with me" the taller mall linked arms with Roxas after both said their goodbyes to their pink haired boss.

The duo waltzed down the sidewalk, people going in and out in all the stores in a rush for the upcoming holiday, the scenery soon changed, making the two know they had reached the Oriental District, and again was filled with footsteps and laughter. Demyx dragged his friend to an all familiar store, coming through the artistically crafted doors and into the building where the lights were dimmed, lovely drapes hung and the scent of incense wafted in the room.

"Welcome to Count D's pet shop-oh my, hello Demyx, I hope you are well and how is the little guy doing?" the count gave the two guests a welcoming smile. Demyx beamed at the store keeper

"Zexion is doing wonderful, he likes his space but when he craves attention it's like the cutest thing ever but he's well and happy" the count nodded "that's good to hear, now, I've met your friend here before, Roxas isn't it?"

The blonde nodded "yes it is, it's good to see your doing well Count D" Roxas politely smiled, "So Count, is the thing I ordered here today?" the taller blonde inquired, trying to contain their own excitement.

"Ah yes, he came in today about an hour ago, I hope Roxas enjoys his new companion" the count's eyes crinkled with humor, then left to the back to retrieve something. Demyx felt quite giddy, his smile never relenting.

Roxas quirked a brow, already having a vague idea what Demyx was talking about gift wise. "Umm, what exactly…?" the shopkeeper comes out with a cage and a cream colored blanket over it. He approached Roxas, handing over the cage to the blonde who took it. He felt the weight of something in it, slightly moving from one side to the other.

"Now, I must inform you some rules and a contract must be signed if you don't mind, if that is, you plan on taking him. He is a beautiful Turkish Angora cat, born with a strange but very unique color, and from what Demyx has told me about you and your situation, I believe he'd make a wonderful companion for you" Count D gave a charming smile.

"Well, my apartment allows small pets and cats so I guess it shouldn't be bad" Roxas shrugged, sounds of glee left Demyx, he was ecstatic that he got his friend a gift and he believed in the Count's ability to pick compatible pets. Roxas handed the cage to his friend "wait by the doors, I'll be right with you after I sign this" the dirty blonde nodded and left with the cage to stand by the entrance.

Signing the contract, the shopkeeper read aloud the three terms to Roxas "First You must not show him to anyone, secondly, make sure he get's some form of physical activity and third give him attention." Roxas nodded, assuming these wouldn't be a difficult task. But what the blonde never knew, like all new customers, is the unique pets the count always sold.

After getting his new cat, Roxas finally understood what the count meant by 'strange but very unique color', like any Turkish Angora his body was agile and long along with the long fur that felt silky to the touch, however the color was far from odd, it was practically bizarre.

Red. Vibrant red, that stood out with their piercing green eyes that looked around with mischief, below both said eyes were darker red patches shaped as upside down teardrops. This cat was far from normal, and Roxas never had thought that it could get any weirder when his cat, named Axel, turned to a human.

Yes, a human.

He was ridiculously tall, pushing 6'2, their skin was a tad tanner than the blonde's light tan complexion, red hair pushed back in spikes, pointed ears and a long silky tail, always swaying.

The blonde did freak out and at first instantly called Demyx, who in return told his panicked friend to calm down and explained on his part, how Count D normally sold very unique pets. So with convincing of both sides, one friend who also has a cat from the same pet store and from Axel, who already grew attached to the blonde.

Roxas of course kept up with the terms, following them faithfully since it wasn't too hard to keep with when all you have is work, a few classes in college and chores, which mixed with spending his time with Axel, same thing for the blonde's Hobbies which consisted of making new recipes and photography.

"Roxy! how was work?" Axel was once again in his human form, stretched out on the couch, watching the blonde put up his coat and keys away. Roxas had to admit, after weeks with Axel, he made the place all the more enjoyable to be at home.

"It was fine, busy with requested things and again was crowded with people, hope this gives me a good paycheck" he sat beside Axel, who stretched over his lap, obviously craving their owner's attention. Roxas brushed his fingers through their red hair, reveling in the soft hair. A purr erupted from the redhead.

"So Roxy, I was thinking about getting you something for tomorrow" a wide grin showed off canine teeth.

"Really now, what's it going to be?"

"You'll have to wait and see" his voiced purred, snuggling closer to his owner lap.

Today was Christmas, and Roxas had to clean up the place since Demyx wanted to drop by, wanting to bring his own cat, which concerned the blonde about breaking the first term, however Count D reassured them and said it'd be okay since it'll just be the two.

But before he could clean, he came across something on his pillow.

Roxas could feel one of his eyes twitch, the look of annoyance grew on his face.

Axel silently laughed to himself as he hid in his tall scratching post / activity center, really the red Turkish cat did it out of instinct and love for his cute owner.

"Axel, I appreciate the sentiment but for heaven's sake please don't leave dead rodents in my apartment!"

The blonde took a baggie and threw away the poor decapitated mouse.

Axel purred while Roxas did his best to glare at his cat.

"You smug bastard"

? ﾟﾎﾁ? ﾟﾎﾁ

 **I like playing with head canons, like a tan Axel and Roxas hehehe.**

 **Also, I recommend Pet shop of Horrors, always such cool stories and the artwork is good looking! If you like more dark themes, it's not all bright and happy.**

 **Nifty Facts:** Cat's leave dead presents to show their appreciation and or love to their owners. It's kind of hilarious to me.

Turkish Angoras have elongated bodies, are known as playful, attention seeking, intelligent cats with fur soft as silk (no joke)


End file.
